The invention relates to a device for laterally guiding a rolled strip transported on a roller table, preferably a hot strip, in front of a coiling device, with parallel first and second lateral guides on both sides of the rolled strip which can be adjusted by independently adjustable means toward and away from each other.
The hot-rolled strip reels are arranged at the end of hot rolling trains and have the function of coiling the hot strip into coils after rolling. The strip is warmed while being subjected to tensile stress in order to achieve a sufficiently tightly wound coil and to produce strip with straight edges, and in order to prevent the coil from opening after the coil has been finished.
During coiling, under certain circumstances it may happen that the rolled strip is shifted periodically to the side. This may cause the amplitude to decrease, while the entire coiling process remains constant or increases. In particular in high-grade steel or at low coiling temperature, the periodic shifting can be observed. As a trigger for the beginning of the vibrations are in particular non-planar areas or so called “sabers” at the strip head, tension loss or other problems during the coiling process can be observed.
Due to the periodic shifting, the coiling quality suffers. The coil is not wound with straight edges, loose windings occur, and in extreme cases there may be instability or the coiling process has to be interrupted. During the periodic shifting, the rolled strip travels back and forth sinusoidally on the coil, in the driver and between the lateral guides. During this process, amplitudes of 50 mm or more can be reached on the coil. High forces occur in the lateral guides which can lead to edge damage and to buckling of the strip edge.
From DE 40 03 717 A1 is known a lateral guide for rolled strip which is being transported on a roller table, preferably hot strip in front of a reel. On both sides of the roll strip are already provided guide ruler or lateral guides which are shiftable toward each other or away from each other and which are coarsely prepositioned in a first step and can be pressed against the roll strip in a second step. For this purpose, hydraulic cylinders are used which are capable during the second step of applying the necessary contact pressure. The hydraulic cylinders cause the shifting of the guide rulers during the first as well as during the second step. For controlling the hydraulic cylinders, a regulating device is provided which during the first step pushes ahead the guide rulers out of a withdrawn initial position into a predeterminable position via the hydraulic cylinders arranged following as adjusting members. During the second step, at least one of the hydraulic cylinders is controlled with respect to position as well as to force.
WO 2002 030587 A1 also discloses a device for guiding a metal strip to a reel, wherein the lateral guide rulers are used. In the travel direction of the metal strip, a first and a second guide ruler is provided on each of the two sides. The positions of the second guide rulers relative to the metal strip are controlled independently of the positions of the first guide rulers by means of position regulators.